Alt character
by Termia
Summary: My main on WoW talking to and thinking about my alternative characters. Are they in her way? Or doesn't she mind them hogging all attention? Oneshot.


_I know that I'm not uploading alot for my other stories, but my problem is ideas. And then the quantity of them. This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm now uploading it, hoping you guys will forgive the lack of updating on my other stories._

_This story is about my paladin on WoW, named Termia (yes, I use that nick everywhere) and her ideas on my alt characters. I got the idea after watching a WoW music video about alt characters. This story will be a one shot. Owkay… let's get this show on the road._

I looked around the room. Lately there have been a lot of newcomers. But no matter how many newcomers there were, I always was the one leaving the room the most. But now, a newcomer is getting more attention.

Don't get me wrong though! I'm not jealous or anything, as I'm still getting out often. It just ticks my nerves seeing het leave so often. I mean: I'm the strongest here, but now that newcomer is getting more attention! Even now, she is outside while I have to spend my time resting.

Of course, there have been other newcomers getting a lot of attention before, don't get me wrong. It also isn't like I don't think she deserves the time, as she works really hard. But usually newcomers get called out less as time passes and they grew stronger. This one however keeps getting time to grow stronger.

"What are you thinking about Termia?" One of the others asked. He wasn't a newcomer anymore. He was small however, really small. I don't think there could be anything humanlike that was smaller. I didn't say that to his face though, as he had a felguard right behind him.

"I'm just thinking about all of you." I replied. "It used to be a lot quieter in here."

"Ohh right, you're were the first one right? I do wonder how that was." Termino, a gnome warlock, said. He was bouncing up and down like only a gnome could.

"Yes, it was really different back then." I said.

"Also quite a few newcomers these days. Ever since Deathwing arrived things have been rather busy haven't they?" Termino continued, still bouncing.

"Yes they have. There have been about five newcomers since then, and a few left us." I said, remembering Darkreligion. She had been a death knight that was always in the room. Now she had left forever. Another death knight had taken her place, but I missed Darkreligion. Though she had some strange ideas, she had been really nice. For a death knight at least.

"What are you two talking about?" Another gnome said. This one had a water elemental behind her.

"About the others in the room. We were just talking about all the newcomers and the leavers." Termino said, still bouncing. Sometimes I wondered if he EVER did anything else.

"Owh, there has been a lot of movement these days hasn't there?" Termai said. "I'm certain there weren't dogs here before, and now there are so many of them."

With dogs she meant the worgen. They were only recently discovered, as they had to flee from their kingdom. They had joined the alliance though, so none of us felt threatened by them, as long as they didn't scratch us. One of the worgen came to us. She had a small fox behind her, following her everywhere.

"You guys are talking about the worgen aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes Termight. We were talking about all the changes that had occurred lately. I know for certain there was a different hunter by the name of Termight before, but she left right before you came."I said. "But most people from the old days have left and replaced by different ones. I'm quite used to it already."

"Well, it can't be nice to be in the room often. Although I'm one of the people inside a lot. But lately you have been in more as well, haven't you Termia? Termwolf has most of the time now." Termight said to me, hitting a sour spot.

Termwolf was a priest. She was the newcomer hogging all the attention. Well, most of it. Though I could understand why she got out so much. Termwolf was always practicing with her healing spells, because one day she would heal raids. I sniffed, raid healing was a good goal, but it wasn't nice like tanking. I had healed quite a few raids however, or at least the tanks in raids, so I couldn't really be talking right now. But still, because she practiced so much, I knew soon I'd only be coming out for the daily stuff and to tank raids. For me, that felt really wrong. I'm pretty much used to coming all the time, but Termwolf was going to replace me.

"Termia? You've gone all silent, is something the matter?" Termai said. She was quite perceptive of peoples moods.

"It's nothing Termai. I think I'm just a bit tired. Those new heroics are really hard on me." I said. "I think I'm going to sit down for a while."

"Okay, take care of your health Termia." Termino said, bouncing, like always. I swear, one day I'll make sure he'll NEVER bounce again. That day would be when his felguard looked the other way, as I didn't want any problems with the demon. I walked away from the group, letting them discuss stuff on their own. All of them were damage persons, so they usually talked about who did the most damage.

When I sat down, I noticed the new death knight sitting near to me. She was the silent type, still grieving over the betrayal of the Lich King. Maybe she would open up soon. I looked around the room. In one corner a cat was sleeping. This was the night elf druid, Termana, that loved to be a cat. I sometimes wondered if she shouldn't just stay as a cat. In one of the corners a rogue was hiding, looking for unguarded moments to pick some pockets. I smiled when I thought about it, though this one would give back any loot. She also was training for when she got out of the room. I nodded towards her, before continuing to scan the room.

My eye quickly fell on the draenei shaman and the dwarf warrior that were talking to one another. The shaman was an old character already, while the dwarf was the newest person here. Strangely enough, they had become good friends in no time. I thought the fact both loved their alcohol defiantly was the cause.

Suddenly there was a light and Termwolf came into the room.

"I am soooo tired right now. I don't think I've been out this long before." She said, looking to me nervously. She felt bad for taking so much time outside the room, while I wanted to go out very much. "You're in luck Termia. It seems that in half an hour there will be some raids, and you're going to be in. They are planning to go all night, so you'll have quite a bit of time outside."

I smiled at Termwolf. I couldn't bear a grudge to her. She was really worried she'd hurt my feelings by going out so much. That was what made her so likable. If she would be smiling widely and have a 'look at me, I'm awesome for going out more often than you' attitude, I'd be angry.

"Well, then I'd better get going. You get a nice rest Termwolf. I'm sure you will be out soon again." I said, getting ready. A few seconds later I was in the field, setting up a group for naxxramus. I knew the others might be annoying at times, but we also can't miss one another. If it would be just one of us, we'd get bored quickly in the hours we didn't get out. But with all of us, we could have a laugh and get rid of boredom.

As much as I might complain about all the others, I do love each and every one of them… well maybe with an exception for Termino because of his bouncing, but the others I love for certain. I know I wouldn't want to pass the hours in the room without them, even if they get more time outside then me.

_Okay, that's it. What do you guys think of it? This was just an idea that wouldn't leave my head, blocking thoughts for different stories, so I hope I can now continue with them._

_Reviews are welcomed :D_


End file.
